Photos
by jessica-renee-cullen
Summary: Alice tries to ease some of Bella's fears. This is my first ever fanfic, just a drabble really.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters._

Bella was nervous. There really was no other word for it. She was terrified of her wedding, and I knew just the thing to fix it. I decided to show her some of the albums we had from previous Cullen weddings. I hoped that when she saw these, she would calm down. I had planned on doing a dress fitting today…but I decided that could wait. I already knew her dress was going to fit perfectly anyway.

I took her up to mine and Jasper's room, and sat her down on the floor. "Alice? What's going on?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused. I just grinned and dashed into my massive closet. In a second, I was back in my room, arms full of photo-albums. "I've decided to help your fears out a little", I said. She still looked confused, but now it was mixed with a look of wariness. "Calm down. I'm not forcing anymore wedding stuff down your throat. Well…not anything concerning YOUR wedding, that is." I tried to assure her. I tossed her the first album, and settled down to look along with her.

The first one was from Rosalie and Emmett's latest wedding. The opening picture showed them both at the alter, staring into each other's eyes. Bella smiled at this and moved onto the next picture. It showed Jasper's disgusted expression. "What was going on?" Bella asked. At the same time, she looked at the next picture. "Oh…never mind." The next picture showed their "first kiss" as man and wife. It wasn't exactly appropriate for a wedding. Emmett was practically eating Rosalie's face, while she had one leg hitched around his hip. I quickly flipped forward a few pages. This page showed the reception. Emmett dancing with Esme. Rosalie dancing with Carlisle. Jasper and I. Edward looking forced into dancing with Tanya. Rosalie and Emmett preparing to cut the cake, with Jasper and Edward looking mischievous in the background. Bella smiled, recognizing their look. The next picture showed Emmett covered head to toe in cake, and Edward and Jasper nowhere to be seen. That was the end of the pictures.

"What happened?", Bella asked, trying not to laugh. "Rosalie." I said as a explanation. "She chased the two of them all around the reception hall, finally caught Jasper and forced him to eat the entire groom's cake." Bella was laughing at this point. I handed her the next album, which was of mine and Jasper's only wedding. As opposed to Rosalie and Emmett's, this one started right at the reception. "Why are there none from the ceremony?" Bella asked. "Well…Rosalie had the camera. And I think she was a little busy." I grimaced, remembering how she and Emmett had made out the entire time.

The first picture showed Jasper removing my garter. Bella blushed and moved onto the next one rather quickly. This one was of Edward and Tanya, Tanya looking exuberant and Edward looking thoroughly awkward. She held the bouquet and he was pinching the garter, holding it as far away from his body as possible. Even Bella had to laugh at the expression on his face. The next several pictures were of Rosalie. Emmett had gotten a hold of the camera. Rosalie sitting, Rosalie dancing, Rosalie glaring. The norm. The very last picture was one of all of the Cullen's. We were all smiling, arms around each other.

Bella sighed and closed the album. I could already tell how much this had helped, so I just wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks, Alice," she said, hugging me. Weeks later, at her own wedding, she grinned at me when she saw the camera. She grabbed Edward, kissing him. I snapped a picture and laughed. "That's sure to put Rosalie to shame."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I looked at my daughter, dressed in her white dress, and felt a pang of remembrance. It took me a moment to place the memory, but then I realized her facial expression almost exactly mimicked the one I wore in the weeks before my wedding: My baby was nervous. She was marrying Jacob Black in less than a week. Today was her final dress fitting.

Renesmee had become a beautiful woman. Graceful, slim, long flowing hair, and so much love and compassion about her. Even if Jake hadn't imprinted on her, he would still be in love with her. Everyone was. How could they not? But she had made her choice, and that had been Jake. Just like we always knew it would be. Soon, she would be walking down the aisle, to proclaim her love for him publically. And she wouldn't be my baby anymore.

Right now I couldn't worry about that though. I focused on her expression, my heart going out to her. Another memory from being a human flickered in my mind, and I knew exactly what I needed to do to comfort her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to the house, Edward was waiting for us. I walked swiftly to him, sighing as I felt his arms encircle me.

"Welcome home," he whispered, a smile lighting up his features. I smiled back, reaching up to kiss him once on his lips. At the same time I pushed my shield away from my mind, letting him see my thoughts. He nodded once, and stepped away.

"Well, I see you two still need a little girl time, so I am going to step out to hunt," he said, before disappearing out the front door.

Renesmee stared after him, then turned to me. "Mom, why do we still need time," she asked.

"Just a little more time to talk," I said, my facial expression completely innocent. Renesmee still looked nervous, but nodded.

"Let's go up to Alice's room," I suggested. "I have something I want to show you."

She followed me up the stairs to Jasper's and Alice's room, a look of pure curiosity lighting up her features. This wasn't a room she was in very much. Just the bathroom, for Alice's dress-up sessions. She looked even more confused when I disappeared briefly into Alice's closet, and reappeared with my arms full of photo albums. I sat on the bed and patted the spot beside me.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked, sitting down.

"I just remember the weeks before MY wedding, and I wanted to show you something that helped me get through them," I replied, handing her the first photo album. It was of one Rosalie and Emmett's weddings, not the same one I had seen before.

She opened it slowly. It started out the same, I noticed. The first picture was of them up at the alter, staring at eachother. This wedding must have been set in the sixties, because Rosalie had on a knee length dress and a small hat. The next mimicked the other photo album exactly, if not a little more disgusting. Emmett was grabbing Rosalie around the waist, raising her off the ground. She had one leg hooked around him. It looked like they were eating each other's face off. I did a quick assessment of Renesmee's expression, and closed the album.

I chose one I recognized, it was of Alice and Jasper's wedding. We both ooh-ed and aww-ed over the cuteness. Until we got to all the pictures of Rosalie, which Renesmee flipped the quickly. She stopped at the one of all the Cullen's, and smiled.

'They all looked so happy," she commented. I nodded.

"Weddings are happy occasions," I said. "It should be the happiest day of your life, and everyone else is happy to witness it." Renesmee smiled, and picked up the next album. It was of mine and Edward's wedding. She grinned at the pictures, and blushed at the one of me kissing Edward. One caught her attention. It was of Edward and Emmett. Only Edward had Emmett by the throat and looked like he was about to kill him. The next photo showed Jasper's smiling face, at a angle that meant he was the one with the camera. Next were a procession of Edward chasing Emmett around the house, finally catching him in the living room. Next showed me, red faced and human, with a look that was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"What happened," Renesmee asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well," I began. "Your Uncle Emmett thought it would be funny to go through the things your Aunt Alice bought me for the honeymoon, and parade them in front of all of the guests." Renesmee looked closer at one of the pictures and noticed Emmett was carrying a small scrap of red lace.

Abruptly, she started laughing. I laughed with her, remembering how Edward had caught Emmett and forced him to wear the lingerie. That was the final picture in the album.

Then I remembered why I had shown her these.

"Renesmee, I showed you these pictures for a reason," I said. " I wanted you to know there was no reason for you to be nervous. You and Jake are meant for each other. Your wedding day will be on of the happiest in your life." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. She pressed her palm to my face, letting me see visions of her and Jake smiling, and visions of all of us as a happy family.

I smiled to myself. My baby was going to be just fine.

"And mom?" She said, a smile playing on her lips. "If Emmett touches my suitcases, I will make him eat the wedding cake."

I shook with laughter. Jasper would love that.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review please! This is my first ever story, and I was wondering if anyone liked it. :)**


End file.
